


Swim Lessons 101

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christian’s thirty-fifth birthday, his friends buy him a month’s worth of swim lessons. Christian thinks of it as a joke but his swim teacher is certainly anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Lessons 101

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

For his thirty-fifth birthday Christian got some amazing things. Like a Fender CD-60 Dreadnought Acoustic guitar from his parents. The best of Adam Sandler comedy box set from his brother. An IOU from Steve that promised a month’s worth of all the beer he could drink at the bar.

And then, there was the gift from Jensen and his tag-along boyfriend. Christian had promised to keep his mouth shut about the hip attachment otherwise known as Jared, but that was before he’d realized they’d be offering him the most ridiculous present he’d ever received.

“You know,” Christian growled when nothing but laughter had followed his statement. “Ya didn’t have to get me shit, Jen. You _really_ didn’t have to get me this.”

Jared’s grin was so wide it was almost painful to look at, so Christian thankfully turned his gaze away. But it didn’t keep Jared’s perky little drawl from slamming into his consciousness. “You’ll just love Chad. He’s the absolute best swimmer. And he’s cute.”

The issue of Christian’s sexuality was _supposed_ to be a secret thing. But judging from Jared’s happy grin and Jensen’s flushing cheeks; his friend had spilled the beans, like he did with every other thing. Christian had a theory that Jared drugged Jensen’s drinks with truth serum because the man just knew _everything_.

Still, didn’t mean Christian had to fess up to it. So he coughed and shook his head, dropping the pamphlet and gift card down onto the table and snatching up his beer. One month of swim lessons with some guy named Chad. Knowing Christian’s luck he’d be a bleached blond, ridiculously tanned, surfer that said _dude_ and _peace_ every other word.

Or he’d be just like Jared. Shit.

“Why would you care if Chad is cute?” Christian’s mom asked, looking toward him with a puzzled frown.

The smile on Jared’s face finally faded and he looked over at Jensen, wide eyed. Apparently Jensen’s truth serum hadn’t made him wise enough to inform his boyfriend that Christian was a closet case. Permanent enough he had a life time supply of beer tucked there in an ice chest to keep from even entertaining the notion of informing his ultra-religious family that the reason he was thirty-five and single had nothing to do with _searching for my soul mate_.

“It’s just a joke, Ma, don’t worry about it.” Christian patted his mother’s arm soothingly and shot Jared a look that would shake those dimples right off his chubby little cheeks.

That was enough to get the party back on track. There was cake and candles and Christian placated his mother with promises of good wishes to give him a year full of happiness. He ignored his friends’ looks when she tucked his hair behind his ear and said sadly, “Maybe this will be the year you find the girl who wins your heart.”

It was a little unfortunate for Christian that his comfy little gay denial didn’t extend to his friends. Sure it was good they knew, they could support him, but the knowing glares and unspoken, _maybe you’ll find a guy worth stepping out for_ was enough to make him moody and morose, all over again.

Until of course, Jared cornered him in the kitchen as the party was winding down.

“Man, Christian, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize your family didn’t know…”

And dammit, the guy really ruled the market of dejected puppy dog looks. One glance up and Christian couldn’t even be irritated with him. It sort of made him wonder who topped, Jared or Jensen. Whoever it was, Christian was fairly certain it was the way Jared wanted, because no one stood a chance against that look.

“Jared, don’t worry about it.” Christian smiled slightly, waving his hand dismissively. Yeah, the handful of beers helped with the anger issue as well. “You couldn’t have known, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded slowly, tracing the edge of the swim gift certificate before looking back up with a bright smile. Those fucking dimples were back and Christian should have known that he was doomed. “You know though, Chad, he really is a great guy. Quirky, weird sense of humor sometimes, but really friendly. And he’s single. And pretty hot. So you know…”

For the first time since Christian got the gift earlier that evening, he considered the possibility that it wasn’t _just_ about the swim lessons. He’d been assuming, since his friends had been making fun of his inability to swim for years, but he didn’t even have to know Jared all that well – which he did, against his choice, beside the point – to know he was hiding something.

Great, the only thing worse than being openly teased for not knowing how to swim was having his best friend’s boyfriend trying to hook him up with someone. At least his other friends had already learned that he wasn’t the _come meet my friend Christian; you’ll really like him_ type. Apparently Jensen had failed to give Jared the memo.

Or, more likely, Jared had ignored the memo and set about trying to get Christian dating anyway.

“Ah, look, Jared.” Christian shifted awkwardly in place, running a hand through his hair. “I’m uh, not really looking for a relationship right now, you know?”

“Why not?”

And, it seemed like such a _simple_ question. Why the hell not? Christian should have an answer that was better than, _I suck at relationships_. He could explain to Jared that what he knew was one night stands; he knew how to get a guy in bed, fuck him into oblivion, than kick him out on his ass. But, Jared looked so honest and open and Christian felt a little like he’d be scarring the kid’s virtue or something.

That was probably the reason he’d been sent to talk to Christian in the first place. Damn Jensen for knowing how much of a pushover he was when it came to tall, cheerful, and love drunk – which was Jared’s default mode.

“Just not my thing.” Christian finally settled on something that was mostly the truth and shrugged, turning away from Jared. “Thanks though, for uh, you know. Thinking of me. And all that.”

“Well, you’ve never met Chad.” Jared simply continued to grin, patting Christian’s shoulder before turning and heading out of the kitchen.

There was something ominous about that. Christian looked down at the swim certificate and shook his head. “No fucking way.” There was no way he was going to some damn swim lessons, no matter what Jared and Jensen thought of this _Chad_.

-=-=-=-

Christian’s resolve not to attend any swim lessons lasted approximately three days. Then Jensen showed up, Jared in tow, and Christian continued to shake his head even as he allowed them to pull his swim trunks from his drawer and stuff them into a bag. Then he was met with the full force of the Pada-smile and Christian was screwed.

“I hate your fucking boyfriend,” Christian muttered, scowling at Jensen as Jared took his wrist and dragged him from the house.

Jared laughed, his head tipping back, crystal clear and bright in the early morning sunshine. “You’ll thank us, Christian! Trust me!”

Christian highly doubted he’d be _thanking_ anyone. What good could possibly come from climbing into a pool likely tainted by little kid piss, at half past ten in the morning? And still, somehow, he was allowing Jared to push him into the backseat of his truck.

“I can drive my fucking self,” Christian growled, slumping back into the seat.

Jensen slid behind the wheel with a snicker and Jared grinned, turning to him and holding out a ponytail holder. “Then how would we know you actually went?”

“Why is this so damn important anyway?” Christian had been getting by just fine with the doggy paddle his entire life. He didn’t even _like_ getting in pools, why should he learn how to swim?

“We want to take you whitewater rafting.” Jensen grinned at him in the rearview mirror. “Not gonna do that if you’re destined to drown when you get booted from the raft.”

Christian stared for a long moment, his hair half held up in his grasp as he considered Jensen’s words and the threat behind them. “You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me.”

“It’ll be _so_ much fun. And Chad is going.” Jared beamed at him, nearly bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“This Chad better have been shaped by Zeus and sent to Earth on a cloud of peanut M&Ms and Jack Daniel’s,” Christian grunted, closing his eyes as he leaned against the door. It was silent for a minute and he snorted a laugh, half-heartedly kicking at Jared’s seat. “Shut the fuck up, it’s too damn early for fucking _swim_ lessons.”

Christian was pretty sure that would always be true though.

-=-=-=-

“Have a good time, dear,” Jensen called, waving cheerfully and smirking when Christian turned to flip him off.

An elderly woman at Christian’s side half gasped and quickened her step past him. Christian flinched, rolling his eyes when Jensen and Jared’s laughter reached him. “Would you two fuck off?”

God, it was bad enough they’d given him the damn lessons. Then shown up to drag him off to the Mountain Spring center. _Then_ insisted on parking, walking in with him, checking in at the front desk – where of course they already had an appointment set up for Christian. They’d even dared to trail him to the locker rooms – Christian wasn’t completely confident that they wouldn’t have followed him into the stall if he hadn’t slammed the metal door in their face.

Now they were waiting at the front door of the pool room as Christian looked around at the three large pools, the floor to ceiling glass windows on the other side of the room. There was no other door, no other chance for Christian to escape. _Damn_ those J’s.

“We’ll be waiting out front when you’re done. Have a good time!” Jared said cheerfully, stepping back with Jensen.

“Play nice with the other kids! No splashing! Don’t fart-”

Thankfully, the rest of Jensen’s sentence was cut off by Jared who had enough public grace to drag his snickering boyfriend away. Still, Christian could feel eyes on him and he scowled as he blushed and rubbed along the back of his neck. This whole thing was fucking ridiculous. Christian was sneaking into Jensen’s apartment and super gluing Jared’s hand to Jensen’s dick. They wouldn’t find anything fucking funny then.

“Hey, you must be Christian.”

Then, Christian looked up. And there... was Chad. And alright, he might not be on a cloud of whiskey and chocolate but holy _fuck_. Christian started his stare fest with perfectly tanned feet sliding up that same honey skin shaping perfectly curved calves, strong thighs covered halfway by red board shorts that ended just beneath sharp hipbones, exposing a light dusting of a treasure trail that disappeared just where Christian’s eyes couldn’t pull away.

The man had a scar on his right side, just beside those could-chisel-glass hipbones, and Christian just barely managed not to reach out and touch. Thankfully he soon got distracted by the sculpture of a six pack leading up to dark dusky nipples. Chad’s chest was mostly scarce of hair which was just fucking fine because miles of tanned, creamy skin didn’t need to be covered.

Christian’s eyes slid across a strong clavicle, thin neck, nicely rounded jaw. Around that time he realized he’d just, very appreciatively, given a complete stranger a very long and drawn out once-over. And even then he couldn’t stop his gaze from tracking the slide of a soft pink tongue over full lips, moving over the flush of color on high cheekbones, raking quickly over thick blond hair, before _finally_ meeting his gaze.

Believe it or not, the rest of the man’s body had _not_ prepared Christian for meeting his gaze full on. Chad had the bluest eyes Christian had ever seen. And they weren’t simply blue. More, crystal, sparkling, all those things Christian had heard used as adjectives for beauty but had always scoffed at.

 _Holy fucking hell_.

Christian prepared himself for Chad’s anger – he’d be pissed himself if some guy he didn’t know just spent over two minutes checking him out so blatantly – but it never came. Instead, Chad simply smiled and held out his hand. “Hey, I’m Chad, Jared’s told me a lot about you.”

Christian winced. That couldn’t be good. What the hell would Jared say about him? _He’s this thirty five year old drunk who’s best friends with my lover, I have to put up with him, try not to drown him not matter how tempting it is, okay?_

“He didn’t do you justice,” Chad said quietly, his smile verging on a smirk. Christian could feel his jaw dropping before he could remember to snap it shut so he didn’t look like an idiot, or inhale too much chlorine-thick air. Apparently, Chad felt like taking sympathy on him; his smile softened and he reached out to lay his fingers over Christian’s shoulder. “You speak? Or was Jared really serious about the strong silent type?”

Was that what Jared said about him? It was kind of fitting, in a stereotypical way. When it came down to it, Jared didn’t know him so well. But truthfully, not a lot of people _did_ know him. “Just, early,” Christian muttered, rather lamely, and shrugged.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. I’ve got my first class at eight with a group of pre-schoolers. No amount of coffee ever makes me ready for it.” Chad grinned and squeezed Christian’s arm once then stepped around him. “So tell me Christian, how would you rate your swim experience? Your skill level?”

Christian was currently distracted by the swell of the red board shorts curving over Chad’s perfectly shaped ass but when the man looked back at him, Christian’s gaze snapped back up. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about the whole, Chad being his fucking _swim_ teacher thing. “I uh, doggy paddle.”

“Brilliant.” Chad grinned once more and bounced on his toes, as if he’d never heard anything better than Christian admitting his complete inability to swim. “Let’s start off over here alright? Walk on in the shallow section.”

It was a little embarrassing how easily Christian obeyed the blond, walking to the second pool and heading easily down the ramp down into the shallow end. Once he was waist deep in the heated water his gaze moved back to Chad. The man was standing near the wall, occasionally lifting brightly colored floaters from a storage unit. Christian flushed. It didn’t matter how good looking Chad was, Christian was _so_ gone if the swim teacher brought one of those over for him to use.

Thankfully, after a few minutes Chad entered the pool with nothing but a stack of yellow, blue, green and red rings. Sure they would fit around his arms but Christian was pretty sure they weren’t meant to keep him from drowning in the deep end or something.

“So, you ready to get your hair wet?” Chad moved easily through the pool, his muscles glistening with little splashes of water.

The whole reason Christian had put his hair up in the first place was to keep it from getting wet – no, Christian would admit to how _proud_ of his hair he was – and yet he found himself nodding. Damn, how the hell was Chad getting him to do whatever the hell he ordered already?

A few steps forward and the pool was rapidly deepening, Christian’s heart was maybe racing. Not because he was scared of the pool or anything because that would be… more than ridiculous. Childish. Christian wasn’t fucking scared of anything.

“You don’t like me much do you?” Chad asked quietly once Christian was at his side.

The question was enough to have him stopping, looking up at Chad with wide eyes. “I, no, why would you say that? I mean, I do like you. I just… I don’t know you. And I don’t know how to swim. And it wasn’t really my choice to be here.”

Chad stared at him long enough to make Christian squirm and dip his head down, the crystal bright blue too much for Christian to meet head on. Finally, the man laughed softly and leaned over until their shoulders bumped together. “Well then, we’ll just have to work on making it the _only_ place you want to be.”

And well, if that wasn’t a blatant pick up line, Christian didn’t know what was. It was enough to make him grin at least.

-=-=-=-

“Hey, hey come on, _breathe_ Christian,” Chad’s voice sounded distant, too far away, and Christian was trying hard to focus on it over the burn in his chest.

His throat felt all, clogged, and his vision was covered with darkness, and everything was just _wrong_. What the fuck had happened anyway?

Then, soft lips were touching his, tangy with the bite of chlorine, but mostly just warm. Warm and pliant and moving against his own like gentle caresses. Christian couldn’t really breathe, his head was aching and there was a pretty good chance he was dead but hey, at least there were soft lips moving against his own that he vaguely thought might belong to Chad.

“Fuck! Christian! Is he alright? Shit, his mama is gonna kill me if my swim lessons got him killed.” Jensen’s voice broke Christian from his happy little daze.

All at once the lips were off his, the cloud around his mind was clearing along with the tightness in his throat. Suddenly he was coughing up water, eyes fluttering open as soft fingers turned his jaw to the side. Christian spit out the water that hard risen up in his throat and turned, enough to catch Chad’s soft smile, warm eyes, and perfect blond hair plastered across his brow.

“Oh holy fuck, thank god,” Jensen groaned, pushing into Christian’s line of sight until Chad disappeared along the still bleary edges. “What the hell were you doing, man?”

What had Christian been doing?

Chad had suggested they start out by working on some techniques to hold their breath under water. It was pretty easy, Christian got the basics, and Chad had been just so _proud_ of him that Christian couldn’t help getting a little cocky. So then, when Chad had suggested diving down to the bottom of the pool for the rings he’d brought with him, it had seemed easy enough.

Christian had gotten the first few without an issue. And then… then he’d gotten _so_ cocky from Chad’s praise that he’d pushed up too fast from the bottom of the pool. He’d just been thinking how he had to be some type of natural at this swimming thing – and that clearly meant Chad wouldn’t even hesitate when he asked him out – and then something hard had crashed against the side of his head.

So. Christian had whacked his head on the side of the pool. And apparently Chad had saved his life. _So smooth._

“We just got a little too over excited,” Chad said smoothly, nudging Jensen back and reaching out to grasp Christian by the forearm and help him up. “We’re all good now though, huh?”

Christian met those sparkly blue crystal orbs – yes he was a fucking guy, though apparently the whack to the head made him grow pansy petals – and saw nothing but fondness. Chad was covering his ass, keeping him from looking like an idiot, and that went a long way in Christian’s book.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

And, it was more than a little true.

-=-=-=-

Jared and Jensen didn’t need to drag him to his next swim lesson but they showed up regardless. Christian figured it was okay, he could still pretend to hate the whole thing – save him the smug looks from the J’s anyway – and if his stuff was already ready? Well, nothing wrong with being prepared.

Chad met him the minute he left the locker room. This time his board shorts were a light blue, the perfect complement to his sparkling eyes, making his skin all the more tan and rich. Christian wanted to touch every inch, kiss every inch, and he stared for too long just as he had before – just as he always would.

“Come on, we’re going to learn some strokes today.”

Yeah, it was enough to cause Christian’s step to stumble as they headed into the pool room. Judging from the knowing smirk Chad gave him, he’d had that idea in mind.

Learning the proper breast stroke – while good for actually learning how to _swim_ \- made talking nearly impossible. Sometimes Christian caught Chad looking – his gaze lingering on the water drops streaming down Christian’s neck or over his collar bone – thought his interest extended beyond this pool and the lessons. Then Chad would correct his form, send him on another lap, and the hour ticked by without much of anything outside, _good, more with your arms, another._

Christian told himself he didn’t care. After all, this was Chad’s job; the casual flirting was probably part of it. Maybe Jared had just used the _he’s single and cute_ to get Christian to go in the first place. It annoyed Christian that it annoyed him. Circular logic, maybe the reason Christian never bothered with relationships in the first place.

So by the end of the lesson Christian was grumpy – yes, enough to describe himself in such a stupidly childish way – and as soon as Chad declared the hour was over he heaved himself from the pool, snatching his towel from the bench and heading for the locker rooms.

This whole thing was stupid anyway.

“Hey, Christian, wait up.” Chad’s hand was on his forearm before he could really escape, the smile on his face nervous, unsure in a way Christian hadn’t seen it before. “You uh, in a hurry?”

Christian frowned, rubbing the towel into his hair. He couldn’t place a reason for Chad’s look and his actions slowed. “Jensen and Jared are waiting.”

“Oh. Oh, right. Yeah.” Chad nodded, dropping his hand and stepping back. The smile flickered off Chad’s face and Christian kind of hated it. He’d do anything to bring it back, for that matter. “We’ll, I guess I’ll see you next Tuesday then.”

“Chad?” It was Christian’s turn to reach out and snag the man’s forearm, his own smile soft and unsure. “Look, I’m probably reading this wrong, or- I just- I’m not good at this shit. You wanna go get some dinner or, a beer, or something? Tomorrow evening?”

Just like that the smile was back on Chad’s face, brighter than before, and his fingers carded back through his pool damp hair. “Yeah? That would be great. I’m usually home, cleaned up and all by around seven, would that work?”

Fuck. A date. When was the last time Christian had really had a date? Years. And when was the last time it mattered? Hell, never. He knew it mattered more now than it ever had and he’d only known Chad a couple of days. What the hell was he getting himself into?

“Yeah,” Chad murmured, stepping closing and tucking a wet strand of hair behind Christian’s hair. “I like when you do that, the zoning out thing. It’s strangely adorable.”

Anyone else calling him adorable would be enough for a swift fist in their gut. Instead, Christian’s heart was picking up speed, his smile growing. “I’m the King of strangely adorable.”

What a stupid line.

Thankfully, Chad simply tilted his head back and laughed. “Good to know. Jared has my address. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, at seven.”

“Yeah, see you then.” Christian nodded and stepped back, still grinning. Things were once more looking up, Christian could get used to the roller coaster of his emotions where Chad was related.

-=-=-=-

What Christian wore out never really mattered to him before. Of course, who he _took_ out never really mattered much either. Chad though, he mattered. Christian wanted things to go well, he wanted it to _stick_ with Chad. So he was sorting through his clothing, picking out outfit after outfit, and _nothing_ was right.

“Fuck dude, what is this mess?” Jensen laughed as he stepped into the room, ducking out of the way to avoid a shirt chucked in his direction.

Christian swallowed a growl and rolled his shoulders back. “Nothing wrong with wanting to look good.”

When it was only quiet for a long minute after, Christian braced himself. He knew what would come next, Jensen was going to laugh, tease him. Why did none of his friends take him seriously anyway? Oh yeah, probably because the row of notches on his bedpost was ridiculously too long.

“Look, Christian,” Jensen sighed and turned to the closet, sorting through his clothing still on the hangers. “Jared said, Chad’s really into you. Apparently he talked about you non-stop from the moment he met you. So… if that helps.”

It was more than Christian expected and he turned to Jensen, a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah? He… well. Jensen, I like him a lot too. I know what you’re probably thinking but, I can promise you, I’m not looking for a one night stand with him.”

Jensen stared, more serious and stern than Christian had ever seen him, before breaking the gaze and grinning, dipping his head down. “I can tell, man. Believe it or not, you’ve been sort of talking about Chad a lot the last few days.”

Christian hadn’t really noticed, which was probably a bad sign but whatever. No harm in letting Chad knowing just how interested he was. “Whatever. Chad is… I don’t know, different. Can I run the plans for the night past you?”

“A chance to listen to Christian talk about his first real big boy date? How could I pass it up?” Jensen dropped down on the bed, pushing spare clothing away. “No man, not the navy. Try the black.”

Pulling the black shirt from the closet, Christian ran his fingers over the soft material, yeah; he could imagine Chad enjoying this shirt. “Thought I’d take him to dinner at The Bridge, got us an outside table-”

“The advantages of knowing the owner,” Jensen interrupted with a smirk. Yeah, they all took advantage of Aldis owning one of the more popular nightspots. Christian was actually pretty sure that was part of the way Jensen had won Jared over in the first place.

Christian threw the man a knowing grin before slipping into his black shirt, starting with the buttons. “Right, so dinner there. Then I uh-” Christian cleared his throat, looking away. He’d thought all day about the best date with Chad, he’d wanted to… well, fuck, frankly Christian wanted to _woo_ Chad. “I thought we’d go for a walk. The pool, of course it has its perks, but we haven’t been able to talk much. I can’t shake the feeling that I want to _know_ more about him.”

“Chad’s an enigma like that.” Jensen grinned, pushing off the bed and nodding. “Yes, the black definitely suits you best. So, dinner, then a walk, and then?”

“And then I see where the night takes us.” Christian shrugged, turning to the mirror and smoothing his hair back.

Jensen stepped up behind him, his smile stretching across his lips. “For what it’s worth, I think you two make a smokin’ couple.”

Christian laughed and shook his head. “So tell me, did you two get me the swim gift card just so I’d hook up with Chad?”

At that Jensen looked away but Christian could see the flush on his cheeks. “It was Jared’s idea.”

“Just because your boyfriend isn’t here, doesn’t mean you get to blame everything on him.” Christian snorted and elbowed Jensen in the side before turning to him, smoothing his shirt down. “Alright, so, am I going to make a good impression?”

“Of course. Just don’t be your usual barbarian self and you’ll charm the pants right off him.” Jensen grinned, ducking as Christian swung a hand his way.

-=-=-=-

Chad’s house was… remarkably large. Christian parked in the driveway, stepping out of his truck and staring up at the two story, white stucco building. The front lights showed a perfectly gardened front lawn with bushes and flowers and Christian blinked down at the address Jared had scrawled out, making sure he had the right place.

It apparently was.

Suddenly Christian was quite unsure of his jeans, boots, and black button down. No amount of soft fabric could compare to the house Chad lived in. Why hadn’t Jensen thought to warn him the guy he was about to take out would hardly be impressed with dinner at a semi-nice steakhouse and a walk by the lake?

But he pressed forward because, nervous or not, Christian still had three weeks of swim lessons with Chad and standing him up on their first date would be the douchiest thing imaginable.

The doorbell echoed inside the house and was followed moments later by echoing barks. It made Christian smile. At least Chad had dogs, Christian could relate with that – even if he didn’t have any pets himself – it made the mansion he was standing in front of a little less intimidating. A little less.

“Joe, get back. Joe. _Joe_ , get the hell back you crazy mutt.”

The door jerked open a moment later and there stood Chad. Didn’t seem to matter how many times Christian saw him, it took his breath away each time. Now Chad looked nearly sinful in jeans that were form fitted at the waist and fell to pool over his Converses. His deep maroon shirt had three-quarter length sleeves and it was the most clothing Christian had ever seen him in but it was the hottest he’d ever seen him too.

And he’d seen Chad fucking _glistening_ with water drops sliding down his skin.

“Hey, Christian, how’s it going?” Chad smiled softly off at him, straightening a moment later.

Christian followed Chad’s arm down to the dog he was clutching at the leash. The nearly white colored mutt was full-body wagging, struggling to get forward, and Christian laughed softly. “He always this excited?”

“Nah, must have a thing for cowboys.” Chad grinned and dragged both himself and Joe back into the house. “I know I do.”

Heat burned through Christian and he ducked his head down, letting his hair fall in his face as he stepped inside the spacious front hall. The walls were white, decorated with such a wide assortment of art Christian wasn’t sure where to look first. Classical paintings, modern art deco, Indian sculptures. It offered no real solution to the puzzle that was Chad.

“Yeah I know, it’s a little much.” Chad laughed, obviously following Christian’s wide eyes. “I didn’t want to take down the stuff my dad had put up, but I wanted my own art up, so you know.”

Christian smiled and reached down to pet the top of Joe’s head as Chad released the dog, wondering what art Chad had chosen and what had been there before. “I like it, really. You surprised me; this wasn’t the place I imagined you living.” Christian had a million and one questions but the last thing he wanted was Chad feeling like he was on an interview.

“Yeah.” Chad nodded, reaching out for his wallet on the hall table. He didn’t offer to show Christian around and Christian wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. “When my dad passed away he left it to me. Then my work started taking off and I decided to keep it because I could.”

Biting at his lip for a moment, Christian considered Chad, his hands sliding into his pockets. “Teaching swimming pays well then yeah?”

Chad laughed softly, shaking his head as he stepped toward Christian. “Not really, I do that for fun. I’m a writer though and when you can make it work? It pays pretty well.”

That was not what Christian was expecting. By now though, he should learn to _stop_ assuming anything about this gorgeous blond standing before him. “Have you written anything I might have read?”

“I don’t know, do you read a lot?” Chad shot back easily, grinning at him.

It took Christian a moment to realize he was still mostly blocking the front door and Chad was kind of _right there_. They’d been closer, in the pool – and Christian could still feel the touch of his lips from the CPR he’d done to rescue Christian from his idiotic self – but something about this was different. Clearly.

“I read a fair amount,” Christian murmured, trying not to give too much thought to why he was whispering or how his hand came out to settle on Chad’s hip.

“Then maybe you have,” Chad whispered right back, stepping closer until they were pressed nearly chest to chest. “Christian?”

“Yeah?” Christian breathed, lifting his free hand to brush wisps of blonde hair from Chad’s brow.

His eyes tracked Chad’s tongue as it slid across those plush, plump lips. The air around them was crackling, tension filled, and Christian was already swaying forward when Chad spoke. “I want you to kiss me now.”

Well. There was something Christian didn’t need to be asked twice.

Their lips came together as if they’d always been meant to. Christian’s hand slid back through Chad’s hair, the fingers over the sharp jut of hip bone tightening. Chad’s lips were as soft as he remembered, warmer now though, slicker, and Christian’s mouth was barely parting when Chad moaned.

It was a sound deep enough to make Christian feel a little light-headed. The way the blond responded to him, lips parted soeasily, moving slow and languid – like they had all the time in the world – was enough to make Christian forget he had years of experience doing this very thing.

Chad tasted a little sweet, a little salty, and a lot like something Christian wanted to taste for as long as humanly possible.

Then the kiss was breaking apart, which made sense because Christian needed to breathe and Chad likely did too but Christian missed those lips immediately. “Damn,” he whispered, eyes slowly fluttering open.

The blue of Chad’s eyes was four shades darker, like a moonlit pool, and Christian didn’t think the man could get any hotter but apparently he could. Those flushed cheeks, the pout of his lips full and lush, and Christian was suddenly so painfully hard it hurt.

“You uh…” Christian swallowed thickly, tracing his fingers along the inside of Chad’s wrist though he had no idea how his hand got there. “You look really good… like, all kissed out.”

“And the flustered stumble through words is really doing something for me,” Chad murmured with a soft laugh, stepping back from the touch of their chests.

Christian sucked in a breath. “I um, well; you’re a better kisser than I remembered.” When Chad gave him a puzzled smile Christian laughed and rubbed along the back of his neck. “The CPR thing.”

Chad laughed as well, head tipping back with clear amusement. “Oh right, when I saved your life. How could I forget?”

Too bad Christian had brought it up, now Chad was going to remember what an idiot he’d been, trying to show off on their first swim lesson together.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Chad whispered, touching Christian’s jaw for a moment before reaching behind him to open the door. “Now, ready for our date?”

Yeah, Christian definitely was.

-=-=-=-

“Wow, I’ve heard great things about this place.” Chad looked around the back patio with wide eyes, stopping only to grin at Christian as he pulled his chair back, then slid it into place once Chad had set.

“Yeah, they have the best steaks.” Christian’s smile was a little too fond and soft as he sat, watching Chad continue to gaze around as if just being in this restaurant was enough to win his heart. If it really was so easy, then Christian was a damn lucky guy. “So that’s what I would recommend, to eat you know. And the loaded mashed potatoes, if you like potatoes. I like them because they come with bacon and sour cream and…”

Chad was watching him now, his smile soft like his eyes; his attention completely focused on Christian a lot. “You alternate between a quiet ruggedness and this rambling nervous babble, it’s…”

“Adorable?” Christian suggested, smiling wryly down at his lap. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to _be_ adorable but that was okay. Chad could call him whatever he wanted as long as it stayed god things.

“Something like that.” Chad nodded slowly, folding his menu over to glance once down at it before looking back up. “Well, steak and loaded mashed potatoes it is.”

Christian sort of… beamed. Mainly because Chad was just willing to go along with what he suggested, without question, and for whatever the reason that meant a lot to him. Christian decided for the sake of his sanity he wouldn’t put too much thought into it.

The waitress came in between them discussing Chad’s class of six year olds – they both ordered beers and Christian was a little relieved because wine might have been more dignified but it wasn’t _him_. As they waited for their food, fresh beers in hand, Christian settled back and smiled when Chad’s ankle came to rest comfortably against his own.

This dating thing? Yeah, he could get used to it.

Over the next twenty minutes Christian learned that Chad was six years younger than him – which wasn’t anything that fazed him – and was equally passionate about his writing as he was teaching swimming. It took some prodding but finally Chad spilled that he wrote gay romance novels and the way he ducked his head and blushed made it hard for Christian to tease him the way he usually would.

As Chad explained, “I’m really passionate about horror stories but it’s hard to break into that market. I learned pretty quickly that the there’s always a lucrative need for gay romance, however.”

Christian wasn’t much for romance novels in general – or romance, really – but for Chad he thought he could make an exception. And no, he wouldn’t tell any of his friends that he was planning on reading Chad’s books just _because_ of Chad, just like he wouldn’t tell them about the books in the first place.

He was just starting to explain about his music career – and the construction work he did to supplement his income – when a loud boisterous call of his name had him freezing with the beer bottle halfway up to his mouth. The downside to his great score with a table at The Bridge, Aldis couldn’t help but come by. Apparently he’d heard that Christian was bringing a date.

Fuck.

“Man, Kane, I never see your pretty little ass unless you want something.” Aldis clapped a hand down on Christian’s shoulder, his gaze snapping to Chad a moment later. “And you must be the flavor of the moment. He must like you, usually never splurges for dinner first.”

Christian could kill Aldis, with a sharp steak knife from his own restaurant. Chad gave him a puzzled smile before looking up at Aldis and offering his hand. “I tend to go by Chad for short; flavor of the moment doesn’t have that ring.”

Aldis laughed, shaking his hand a little too long. “Good to meet ya Chad. I’m Aldis and I hope y’all are enjoying your experience at my fine establishment thus far.”

“We’ve been waiting for our food for nearly half an hour.” Christian raised his brows at his friend, hiding his smirk when Aldis scoffed.

“Damn, not sure what the holdup is. Next round of drinks on me boys.” Aldis slapped Christian once more too hard on his shoulder, threw a final grin at Chad before turning and heading off back across the patio. Thank god.

“Flavor of the moment?” Chad asked around his beer bottle, hint of a smile just barely there on his lips.

Christian sighed softly. He hadn’t really wanted to get into this – he’d read once, or heard somewhere, probably from Jared, that it was bad to talk about exes and past fucks on a first date – but he wasn’t going to just lie to Chad. So. “Chad, I might have this tendency to… I’m not really known for my relationships.”

“Hey.” Chad reached across the table, laying his hand on Christian’s. “You want to have a relationship with me?”

Looking up, Christian felt the stutter of his heart, the heat radiating from Chad’s touch, and his mind momentarily flashed with the prospect of having _this_. Eating out, seeing movies, walking through the fucking grocery store together and picking out things to cook. Christian had never been able to picture it with anyone, never wanted to, and then there was Chad. “Yeah, Chad, I do.”

“Then, what you used to be known for doesn’t matter so much. It’s all about the future for us now.” Chad’s fingers tightened over his hands and their gazes stayed locked.

At that moment Christian thought maybe Chad was picturing all those things too. The _could be_. It was kind of amazing how he’d never thought it would matter, relationships, and how _wrong_ he’d been.

The moment was broken by their food arriving with another round of beers. But there was still a small, private smile on Chad’s lips and Christian’s heart was pitter-pattering to a beat he’d never really felt before.

-=-=-=-

If this were any other date – assuming Christian went on dates – how the night ended wouldn’t even be a question in his mind. But since he’d just spent over two hours walking through a park, holding hands, and talking about everything under the moon with probably the most amazing guy he’d ever met, Christian was a bit clueless.

One thing he got though, walking Chad to the door. So he trailed after the blond up the front walk, flinching when the sensor lights illuminated them in a sudden brightness that made Christian shift uncertainly in place. Christian didn’t want this to get awkward; they were having such a good time, he could screw it up so easily.

“Has anyone ever told you that you overanalyze things?” Chad asked softly, reaching out to take Christian’s hand.

Two hours holding hands and Christian’s heart was _still_ fluttering at the soft touch. Maybe it was all the hours Chad spent in the pool, maybe he just knew how to moisturize, whatever it was Chad’s skin was the softest Christian had ever felt. And yeah, he’d felt his fair share.

“Yeah, I might have heard that,” Christian murmured, shifting a step closer. Now that they were here, now that he knew all about Chad’s favorite color – blue – and movie – Fight Club – and all these other maybe pointless but still amazing, all Christian could think about was that kiss. It had to have been only a minute, maybe two, but _god_ Christian was still thrumming from it.

“Stop,” Chad murmured and suddenly he was much, _much_ closer. Christian wasn’t sure how he’d missed that. “Stop overanalyzing, I want you here.”

Then their lips were coming together once more and Christian did exactly that. Stopped overanalyzing. Except for when it came to picking apart every little detail of the kiss. The way Chad’s hand slid up into his hair while the other moved along his waist to his hip. The way his tongue flicked out and glided over his lower lip then his upper. And the way he moaned, so soft and sweet, when Christian’s tongue glided out to meet the gentle sweep.

This kiss lasted barely more than a minute or two,butit was enough to get Christian’s heart racing, his blood boiling as he pulled Chad flush into him then pressed him up against his large oak front door. Chad’s leg lifted and hooked over the back of Christian’s thigh, holding him in place and rolling his hips up just a fraction of an inch to grind denim against denim.

Apparently Chad was just as affected as Christian. Which was… a very, very good thing.

“Come inside,” Chad breathed into the soft part of their lips, his voice deep and thick with arousal.

Christian wanted to hear more, wanted Chad to drag out his name in a low moan and beg and _plead_. The desire for it, along with Chad’s request, was enough to have Christian moaning and rolling his hips down with more purpose.

He felt Chad move and heard the soft jingle of keys then reluctantly pulled back, giving the blond enough room to turn around. Then Christian was stepping in again, wrapping his arms around Chad’s thin tapered waist and pressing soft kisses where soft hair gave way to the collar of the maroon silk.

Chad’s motions hesitated with another moan, his ass rolling back into Christian before he shoved the front door open and they half stumbled inside. Joe was eager to meet them, bouncing around at their feet and Christian knelt to pet him, laughing at the full body wag as Joe wiggled along the floor happily.

He glanced back in time to see Chad locking the front door and slipping out of his shoes, a warm smile on his lips. For whatever reason it was enough to get Christian’s heart skyrocketing once more and he was a little worried that being around Chad was going to give him a premature heart attack or something.

“Let me just give him a treat then we can go out back,” Chad said over his shoulder, already heading down the hall with Joe racing to follow.

Christian pushed slowly to stand, considering why _out back_ was coming into the equation at all. But he slipped off his boots and hesitated only a beat before following the sound of Chad talking to his over-eager dog.

The kitchen was kind of half the size of Christian’s place. All the appliances were stainless steel, polished and shiny in a way that made them look unused. Christian would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. “Just what did your dad do anyway?”

“He owned companies.” Chad laughed, lifting his shoulder in a shrug and closing the pantry door. “Owned and sold and a bunch of other business stuff I don’t get. My brother took over his company when he passed away, I got the house. It works better this way.”

Christian liked that, he figured Chad wouldn’t be all that comfortable behind a big desk, buried in paperwork all day. “When did he pass away?” It hadn’t been something he’d wanted to ask before but seeing as Chad had brought up his father on more than one occasion throughout the night, he figured it couldn’t be that hard for him to discuss.

“A few years ago. Was real sudden.” Chad frowned for a moment, tracing his finger along the counter in a way that made Christian feel guilty for asking. Then he was looking up, his blue eyes sparkling once more as he smiled. “I miss him but I know he would be happy for me, for where I’m at, and the people I have in my life.”

The way Chad moved forward and touched Christian’s chest as he said that made Christian feel like he was one of those people. That sent a pleasant warmth curling around his spine and Christian swallowed, stepping in to bring Chad’s lips to his own. “I’m sure he would be,” he murmured just before they were kissing once more.

Chad’s arms slid around his shoulders, dragging him in as his lips parted and their tongues came to meet in the middle, gentle circling swirls that tangled and withdrew only to clash once more. It rapidly escalated from soft and sweet to exploding with sparks and Christian pressed Chad up against the smooth marble edge, his hands roaming down the blond’s sides with eager anticipation.

Until of course, Chad was pulling back from the kiss again, his fingers combing through Christian’s hair. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

There was enough promise to the words to have Christian not all that disappointed when Chad gently nudged him back and took his hand, guiding him out of the kitchen and through to the living room. He paused to flick a light on the wall before pushing open to large white patio doors, stepping out onto tan speckled stone.

Christian’s eyes flickered once around the softly illuminated backyard but it didn’t take long for his gaze to center in and lock on pool barely ten feet away. It was curved like a lake might be, lights under the water moving in seeming waves when a gentle breeze caused the surface to ripple. Though it wasn’t particularly large – certainly nothing compared to the pools at the spa center – it looked inviting in a way Christian wasn’t used to.

Or maybe it was just Chad, who was already walking forward, pausing only to toe out of his socks. When he turned back to Christian he had his shirt half unbuttoned, the material moving easily under thin, tan fingers. “Feel like a dip?”

It seemed pretty pointless to remind Chad that he didn’t know how to swim – no reason to once more bring up the disastrous CPR incident – and Christian’s nerves kept him rooted to the spot.

“Don’t worry, I’m certified and all, I’ll be watching you the _whole_ time,” Chad murmured, his smile growing as he polished off the row of buttons and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders.

Alright, Christian clearly was a pushover, and Chad had wormed his way under his skin. So he moved forward, fumbling with his own buttons, eyes fixed on the blond. Chad was downright fucking _graceful_. Christian thought men shouldn’t be that way, or hell, people in general. Chad was a different species or something.

As a result of his blatant staring, Christian missed a button. So as he went to pull the shirt down it caught across his chest and he ducked his head because - _fuck_ it was a wonder he’d ever even gotten laid before.

“Want some help?” Chad asked quietly, stepping toward him.

Thankfully Chad didn’t seem to be such a stumbling fool. He slipped Christian’s last button easily free and let his hands trail up Christian’s chest, pushing the shirt back and down his arms. Christian watched as Chad stared, his eyes moving over Christian’s chest as if he’d never seen it bare before. No matter what he might have seen, Christian certainly never felt so very bare before.

Christian watched as Chad stepped back, his fingertips trailing over Christian’s bare chest and catching on the top of denim. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you,” Chad whispered, his hands moving to his own jeans.

Part of Christian didn’t want to believe it – because damn, even with his ego, why the hell would Chad want some washed up thirty-five year old who couldn’t even fucking swim? – but there was no mistaking the dark lust in Chad’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

Chad laughed softly and flicked the button free on his jeans. Christian stared as the soft click of a zipper dragged down and suddenly that little treasure trail he’d spotted from day one was leading him to something he’d badly wanted to see. Chad wore tight black jersey boxers that outlined his semi-hard cock and Christian stared as the denim dropped, continuing to do so as the cotton was lifted and suddenly the blond was gloriously naked.

Apparently staring did it for Chad, because his cock continued to swell, the flesh purplish-red and curved up to his perfect abs. Christian swallowed thickly, crossing the smooth stone in slow precise steps. _Fuck_ he wanted to touch, wanted to stroke every glorious inch of that smooth skin.

“Christian,” Chad gasped before he’d even closed the distance, his breath short, his chest rising with quick pants. “The way you look at me, sometimes, feels like it’ll burn me up from the inside out.”

It hadn’t occurred to him that his look could do something quite like that but it was impossible to deny. The pleasure on Chad’s face, from _nothing_ really, was making Christian’s own erection press painfully in his jeans. “You’re nice to look at,” he breathed, his voice deep and thick no matter how lame the words.

Then Chad was lurching forward, their lips colliding in a hard, deep kiss as his fingers twisted and pulled at the button of Christian’s denims, tugging at the zipper. It took far too long for him to kick out of his jeans and boxers, and Christian was lost in the moment, floating in some delirious cloud of pleasure that had him surprised when warm water was suddenly lapping at his feet.

He let Chad guide him into the pool, their lips and tongues meeting and clashing and sliding as hands moved _everywhere_. Over his back, his sides, his hips, his ass. Christian was no longer aware of them moving, because Chad was like a drug and he couldn’t even begin to get enough.

It wasn’t until Chad’s lips were gliding over his jaw, along his neck, that Christian realized his feet could no longer touch the bottom of the pool. Well, fuck. Chad was teaching him to tread water without rapidly doggy paddling by making out naked with him. Somehow he didn’t see this technique going over very well during swim lessons.

“Christian,” Chad breathed against his ear, his breath hot and moist. “I want you to fuck me.”

Christian was fairly sure the water temperature just got notched up a few dozen degrees. His hips jerked forward and the water around them sloshed against their skin. He stared hard into Chad’s eyes and the blue was so dark it was like the sky at night.

"Right here?" The question came out sounding a little too strangled but Chad only flushed a little brighter. After all, they were floating together in his pool, their skin touch nearly everywhere, no more need to be embarrassed.

"Can't do it in the water, but right on the edge, yeah." Chad nodded, biting down on his lip.

That did it for Christian. In one fluid movement he was kicking back, dragging Chad with him, not even floundering until his feet couch reach the smooth bottom. As he gained momentum their cocks grazed and Chad moaned, his head tipping back as he let Christian support his weight. Holy fucking hell, this was sinfully hot.

"Christ I want you," Christian growled and dipped in enough to drag his tongue over Chad's neck, surprised by the lack of chlorine bite to the water.

Chad must have seen the look in his eyes because he smiled and half shrugged. "Fresh water. Harder to clean but easier for already chlorinated skin."

Made sense to Christian and really didn't want to talk anyway. Instead he dragged Chad from the pool onto the still sun-warmed stone and set about tasting every inch of delicious skin.

He dipped his hand into the water for the first press against Chad's entrance and rode out the waved arch of his new lover's body. Chad as already begging for more by the time Christian had one finger slid home and he was more than eager to comply.

It was all tight heat. The push and pull and give of muscles burning and stretching as Christian slid one, two, three fingers forward and Chad writhed and twisted and grabbed at his hair. Their lips continued to come together only to slide apart as Christian moved, spreading Chad further apart and gazing down at the deep blush of arousal on the blond’s cheeks.

“Now. now Christian,” Chad panted, tugging at his hair.

Christian’s blood pulsed in his ears and he met the deep blue gaze and nodded slowly. “Yes,” he nearly hissed, drawing his fingers back and shifting between Chad’s legs.

Chad splashed water over his cock, stroking him in slow glides; Christian groaned and tipped his head back, hips thrusting into his lover’s touch. “Chad,” he groaned and pushed the blond back down onto the warm stone.

Almost instantly Chad’s legs were lifting, Christian dragging them up to hook over his shoulder as bent the lithe body forward. Chad’s entrance pulled him in instantly, tight heat sucking at the head, dragging him deeper, and Christian’s fingers gripped hard at sharp hipbones. Each inch he sank down and forward was nearly torturous, not enough and too much until Christian was buried balls deep.

“Oh Jesus Christ, Chad,” Christian groaned, dipping down to capture soft, plush, kiss-swollen lips against his own.

They shared breath, harsh and panting, skin already slick with water and forming sweat, barely moving. Until all at once Christian was drawing back and Chad was rocking forward, meeting each hard and deep thrust, body rippling with waves of pleasure. Christian had never seen a face so expressive, Chad’s desire, want, clear on every line of his features.

As Christian thrust forward he hit that sweet spot in Chad and the blond nearly jumped off the stone, his eyes clenching tight, lips pursing. “Oh. Christian.”

Never before had Christian heard a noise so sinfully pleasant, his name gasped from Chad’s lips as his body curved in a way that shouldn’t be human. Christian wasn’t going to last, his orgasm already pulling from him with each hard thrust, each deep slam. He knew, this was it for him, there would never be another lover like this in his life and that… was perfect.

Shoving a hand between them, Christian grasped Chad’s cock and stroked hard, each twist-pull-slide matching his own hard drive forward. The muscles around him tightened and held and Chad moaned from somewhere low in his throat, the noise rising up and echoing along the backyard.

“God, yes,” Chad moaned, his body arching up, nails dragging along Christian’s back and into his hair as his orgasm tore through him.

The blur of his vision seemed dangerous as Christian thrust through his release, his shoulders rippling with the wave of pleasure. Nothing else mattered, just them, just that moment, and maybe the future extending out before them.

Sometime later Christian was sitting on the low step at the edge of the pool, relaxing in the warm water, Chad resting against his chest. His fingers stroked idly through Christian’s hair, the silence peaceful, content between them.

“I could probably fall in love with you,” Chad murmured after a while, chuckling softly. “I mean, if you plan on sticking around.”

There wasn’t much of a question there, Christian already knew the answer. “Yeah, I plan on it.”

If he felt like admitting defeat, he might just have to thank Jared and Jensen for the damn gift certificate. Though now the idea of facing swim lessons with Chad? It wasn’t going to be the easiest thing.

Totally worth it though.


End file.
